THE ADVENTURES OF BLAZE
by 1shot1bownty3
Summary: this is the adventure of Blaze and His 5 shiny pokemon and a really rare snivy pls comment looking for geust characters or people who want to stay in the story minimum of 2 stays and unlimted geust stars
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of Blaze

(This will be the short beginning of the story please review and tell me what you think)

Silver: Come back here right this minute mister

Me: Never!

Inferno: 1shot1k11l does not own Pokémon only the characters in his story

Me: Inferno help me!

The beginning

"Blaze wake up. Its time for your Pokémon adventure. Blaze did you here me I said wake up!" Lisa, blaze's mom picks up a baseball bat and hits Blaze in the head. He immediately wakes up and punches his mom in the face. "Mom how many times did I tell you not to hit me?"

His mom sighs and says: "Well I guess your little brother can replace you on the adventure then son" with that Blaze rushed into the bathroom…. 20 minutes later he comes out wearing a dress and yells "Mom why did you by me a dress to wear on my journey!" she laughs and says "well son your wearing my clothes. So…" "I knew that mom I was just testing you" She just smiles and gets his stuff ready including his pokeballs.

He smiles and heads out the door when he is walking to the lab a wild mew hidden in the shadows gives him the ability to talk to Pokémon. "He does not realize it yet what he must do to this world what he will contribute" says the mew quietly.

When he finally made it there he was rushed in. Professor Oak says "well lets see I have 3 to many Pokémon well here you go. Call them out" Oak says "you will like them I think!" Blaze excitedly says "go Pokémon!" (A Charmander, a Torchic and a Cyndaquil all come out.) "Yay SHINY fire types thanks Oak." "Your welcome blaze what will you name them. "I will name them Char, Tory and Inferno." "Great names … well good luck on your adventure" (he says that as Blaze leaves)

He lets them all out and says hi remarkably he can here them as he wonders how he does a weird looking wild snivy appears! "You will not beat me" Blaze says "I can hear you. You know that right." The snivy falls by the knowledge of that. It regains its poise. "So you're a girl" says blaze "I'm going to catch you." "Well let's dance" she says and he sends inferno into the fray "use any move?" his pokedex says. "Inferno used flame wheel." Blaze says "by the way what's up with that snivy?" the pokedex responds saying: "that is a silver and orange snivy they were supposed to have died out …well now you must catch it!" Blaze gets on that and eventually catches it and then takes it out. "You are a very rare Pokémon" "well you're a very rare trainer so we both get something out of this and together we will be great!"

End of chapter 1

So what do you think a few reviews and I'll make a chart with their moves on it


	2. Chapter 2

THE ADVENTURES OF BLAZE

POV for second character is beginning for him

His name is

TWIG: dun dun dun its Jared!

Twig: hi master

Jared: ugh who woke me?

Blaze: Jared help me

Silver: Come here I want you in this dress

Jared: haha

Silver: you're next

Jared: crap!(He runs off in terror then gets vine whipped into a tree and tied down)

BLAZE HELP ME

Jared's beginning

"Mom im going out" says Jared. He walks out and when he hits a tree he falls and an egg falls and cracks and it hatches a turtwig! He runs in and says mom look …

Two days later he is running from a charizard that he pissed off. He runs into a trainer who is acting like he can talk to his Pokémon. He turns around and all of his Pokémon do to the weird snivy runs up and slaps the charizard away. "Thank you random person your name is? "My name is blaze and why did you hit me."(2 wild treeckos appear)(Blaze throws 2 pokeballs and gets both.) "Here you go I notice you only have a turtwig" Jared interrupts and says: "Im Jared and thanks well its getting late" together they go to a Pokémon center

the end again review me and bye


	3. Chapter 3

THE adventures of blaze

silver: blaze is sry bout the wait and he does not own anything except me (the silver part

Blaze was wandering around fighting when…..

A gym leader came by and challenged him

I am Leo the normal type trainer are u redy!

Huh get over with it blaze

Use double kick "busk"

It missed and hit u its super affective

Just then the mew gave him the ability to transform into a poke

He automatically transformed into a lucario he then used aura sphere to powerful and

me: I want more reviews pls review come on and sry short time at school


End file.
